Raid on the Twelve Colonies
by Lucifer 00
Summary: The Kobolian's launched an assault on the Earth Dominion. Now the Dominion wants revenge, and this is the first step.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Battlestar Galactica: 2003**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy the revised edition. **

**.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions or ideas, tell me on my Forum. **

**.**

**For images, go to DeviantART, search up Lord-Lucifer1, click on Browse Gallery and then go to the Dominion Navy Folder. **

**.**

**.**

_**I have never advocated war except as a means of peace.**_

**--- Ulysses S. Grant**

**.**

**.**

**DOMINION NETWORK!**

**.**

**.**

**JOIN UP NOW!**

**.**

**Proud humans from across the Earth Dominion, from Home System Sol to the frontier system of Gliese 777 are joining up to do their part and to help preserve the Dominion and all humankind! After the fall of 70 Virginis to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the various attacks they committed against us, all of Mankind is united more than ever for revenge. **

**Two years after the attack, the Emperor has officially declared a state of war between the Dominion and the Kobolians after several Planetary Outposts were discovered and destroyed by the Twelve Colonies. Following that, colonies within the Dominion itself were struck with brutal efficiency. It is clear, now, that the Kobolians desire nothing more than our extermination. As such, our great Dominion Navy is preparing for an immediate and swift response to the aggression. **

**In a speech given by Emperor Stone: "**_**October 23, 2641—a date which will live in infamy—the Earth Dominion was suddenly and deliberately attacked by the space and land forces of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The Dominion was at peace with that star-nation, and, at the solicitation of the Twelve Colonies, was still in conversation with its government and its President looking toward the maintenance of peace in Interstellar Space. **_

_**Indeed, Kobolian Space Fighters had commenced bombing in the Starbase over the planet of Aurora and it's lunar colonies in the Mu Arae**__**Star System, the Twelve Colonies ambassador to the Dominion and his colleague felt the desire to deliver to myself a formal reply to a recent Dominium message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack of any sort.**_

_**It will be recorded that the distance of the star of Gliese 777 and the Cyrannus Star System, 10, 198 light-years apart in two separate arms of the Milky Way, it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many months or even years ago. During the intervening time the Kobolian government has deliberately sought to deceive our great Dominion by false statements and expressions of hope and trust for continued peace.**_

_**I regret to tell you that very many brave lives have been lost in the dastardly assault two years ago. Many ships of the Dominion Navy were lost in the assault. And yet even now, two years after the attack, reports are still arriving on frontier assaults by devious Kobolian warships. Mining ships have been reported assaulted on their way to GJ 3021.**_

_**Yesterday the Kobolian government also launched as attack against our Helium-3 mining bases in HD 7924. Kobolian Forces destroyed a research station at the star system HD 10647. And this morning Kobolian forces attacked a Colony ship on its way to HD 87883. **_

_**The Twelve Colonies of Kobol has, therefore, undertaken a surprise war extending throughout our influence of Interstellar Space. The facts of the previous two years of mourning and hate speak for themselves. The people of the Dominion have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation. **_

_**There is no alternative now. **_

_**As the Emperor of the Dominion, the Absolute Monarch of the people and Grand General of the Navy and the Army, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense and the destruction of our mutual and most hated enemy. But always will our whole star nation remember the character of the onslaught that is now and forever against us…**_

**.**

**.**

**Friday, September 25, 2643 (Military Calendar)**

_**D.S.S. Yorktown **_**Intrepid-class**

**Vega Shipyard, Vega Star System (Vega)**

His limbs taut with an almost electrical feeling of anticipation, Major Jonathan Archer sat behind the newly refurbished helm console, awaiting the order he knew Colonel Akagi had to deliver any moment now. A seemingly moment of eternity later that moment arrived: "Clear all moorings Lieutenant Colonel Archer: You have permission to take her out."

"I give my thanks, Colonel," said the helmsmen. A cold grin spread across his face, reflecting his commingled delight and relief as his hands moved swiftly over the slightly unfamiliar console before him. But the fact that the arrangement of an _Intrepid_-class Battlecruiser standard helm controls differed somewhat from those found on the bridge of a the smaller _Prometheus_-class was no concern to him; he was still far too excited about his new posting for that.

_Yorktown _was getting under way at long last, now that her refits were finally complete, and was leaving the Vega Shipyard lane for the fist time since he joined the Colonel Akagi's newly reconstituted crew—a grew, he sadly reflected, whose numbers had been cruelly reduced, his new officers had informed him immediately after his arrival, during the _Yorktown's _fairly recent encounter with a Kobolian Battlestar, one of their titanic '_Prometheus_-class.'

Unlike her Earth-named counter-part, the Kobolian ship exceeded the length of any Dominion ship, and was larger than the shipyards Earth had. The tiny Battlecruiserhad the very unfortunate luck to face the Battlestar's broadside gun batteries when the ship jumped. The ship had managed to inflict some damage to the ship, but had been forced to retreat.

A defeat.

"We're clear, Colonel," Archer said a few moments later.

He heard the Colonel's enthusiastic tenor voice coming from over his shoulder: "Very good, major. Nice and smooth. We don't want to scratch the _Yorktown's _paint, now do we?"

'_The Dominion is at war and the Colonel acts as if we're still at peace,' _he thought with some disappointment. '_The Navy doesn't need people like him to lead the attack on the Kobolians._' But he was an officer and a good one too, and so then he kept his opinion to himself.

"Thank you sir," said Archer with a large amount of false-pride. Having literally grown up in Deep Space, Archer had become used to achieving almost a Zen-like serenity that made a starship almost an extension of his arms and legs and eyes. "Rendezvous course entered, as ordered."

"Execute Jump one we've cleared safe navigational boundaries," said Lieutenant Colonel Tyler Mendez, "One-Quarter Impulse until then."

Archer acknowledged the XO's orders as the bridge wide forward viewer displayed an aft view of the intricate latticework of metal trusses and beams that made up one of the largest shipbuilding and repair yards in the Dominion. The sprawling orbiting shipyard was framed against the cool greenish-blue haze of Vega's Earth-like world and the cold blue glow of Vega itself.

Although the vast open-architecture facility steadily dwindled in size on the screens, signs of furious activity-tiny environmental-suited figures nudged massive yet weightless components into position amid the brilliant orange-red flashes from the beam-jacks' arc-welders while small work pods flittered about from worksite to worksite-remained manifestly in evidence. A year ago, Replicators had been created to increase ship production, but their power requirements were so massive, that they had been virtually useless. Efforts were going on to improve them, but for the moment, humans would continue building manually. Ships of Dominion manufacture, fully half of which were 22nd Century _Prometheus_ explorers, filled each of the complexes sixteen unpressurized but solar-flare-shielded repair bays-except for the two hangers that were conspicuously dark.

One of these was the one in which _Yorktown _had just completed her refits and dire repairs. The other had nearly a years-served as the cradle and incubator for one of the Navy's newest 100-LY capable ships of the line.

_D.S.S. Nobunaga_, _Sovereign_-class Battleship (SBS)-03, hung motionless in the shipyards skeletal embrace, neglected and dark except for the work lights that illuminated the ship's frame, revealing the many gaps in the Battleship's still-incomplete hull plating. It occurred to Archer then that for most of the ships here, this place was a hospital, while for others it was a nursery, thanks to war's ever growing demanded for warships. '_But for the Nobunaga, it's looking like a tomb,' _he thought.

"She's a fine ship," Mendez said, suddenly at the helmsmen elbow. Archer had gotten so lost in his ruminations that he hadn't heard the XO approach. "I just hope they finish her soon."

The _Sovereign_-class Battleships were the only ships in the entire Dominion Navy that could go toe-to-toe with a Kobolian Battlestar, their oversized _Prometheus_-types and their _Mercury_-types. The _Intrepid_-class could fight against a Battlestar, but there had to be two or three to completely destroy it. Their ships had so many bullet-based weapons and nuclear warheads, not even the Ablative armor could handle it, despite being better than the armor plates the Kobolian's used. "You must have read my mind, sir," Archer said quietly.

The _Intrepid_ design was much quicker to build than the larger and far more dangerous _Sovereign _ships. If the rumors he'd been hearing around the shipyards and onboard the ship were true-and the sight of _Nobunaga_ lifeless in her cradle was a pretty damn good confirmation-the Navy was hoping to give the Intrepid-class the LY ability similar to those of a _Sovereign_, while gradually refitting the existing Navy. Such were the war's demands on the collective shipbuilding capacity for the Dominion-a capacity that the Emperor and the Twelve General's had agreed was best decentralized as much as possible, thereby short-circuiting any Kobolian plot to cripple Mankind's wartime industrial base via a single Pearl Harbor-esqe attack.

"They say they're another under construction in orbit at either the Terra Docks or the Martian Shipyards," Mendez muttered to him as the _Nobunaga _and the rest of the receding shipyard drifted out of view behind the limb of the retreating planet, "The last one."

"The _Enterprise_," Archer said, with a nod, though he hoped Mendez was wrong about the _Enterprise _being the last of her kind. No modified _Intrepid _or _Prometheus _could stand up to a Battlestar the way a Battleship could. But with the dramatic rift in terms of numbers, Earth… no, the Emperor, had deemed it necessary to focus more on quantity than quality, "The SBS-04."

"I hear you're something of an expert on the SBS-series," Colonel Akagi said suddenly, surprising the XO and Archer. "Commander Mendez told me you served on the SBS-02 _Challenger _for a few months before you were re-assigned to a _Prometheus_ ship for… personal reasons."

Archer didn't like to talk about it.

His father had died when he'd been on the _Challenger_, and so he'd gone to take over the family mining business of the Alpha Centauri Mining Facilities. "Two, actually," he corrected. "I served on the SBS-01 _Sovereign _for a few weeks before I was reassigned to the _Challenger_."

Silence fell across the bridge, and Archer made no effort to break it. He wasn't sure whether to curse himself for having invoked the dammed ghosts of the dead, and stroking the still all to hot-embers of the Kobolian attack two years ago, or to curse the too-happy Colonel for not checking his personal report. The man was going to kill them all.

Akagi was the one who broke the silence.

"Jump"

**Friday, September 25, 2643 (Military Calendar)**

_**D.S.S. Avenger Intrepid**_**-class**

**Rendezvous Area, Gliese 777 Star System (Desert)**

Major General John Pournel stood at the forefront of the bridge of the _Avenger_; arms crossed behind his back as he watched the sandy but metal-rich world of Desert rotate just below the reinforced metallic-glass window. The star 20th Century scientists called 'Gliese 777' winked at him from just behind the planet as Desert blocked it from view, creating a ring of light at the edges. He saw the tiny lights clustered together at the edge of the continent Arabia touching the Great Sea.

Eight million people occupied just a small portion of the largely desert world, at the very edge of the Dominion's sphere of Influence where the only large body of water, no bigger than the Indian Ocean, was.

"Untouched…" he whispered.

Surprisingly, Desert hadn't been struck by the Kobolian's dastardly attack. It was at the edge of Dominion Influence, and the closest world to their star system. The people down there knew how lucky they were.

Others weren't so lucky.

He couldn't sit down, and relax as his Assault Force jumped into the system. How could he relax when he was given the most important duty of his life? For soon, he would take the first step in avenging the deaths of so many brave and innocent men and woman AND the children those long two years ago… and he would do so without any shred of mercy. In war, mercy was something that the weak had, and as a Senior Officer in the Navy, he was not weak. He would crush those who stood in his way of revenge and duty.

No one would stand in his way.

He looked out of the viewport of his starship and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as four _Intrepid-_class Battlecruisers, Earth's first Interstellar-type _warship _(not the explorer-design that the _Prometheus _was,) took floated in front of ship, blocking out Desert for a few brief seconds. He took a deep breath and exhaled, watching as three _Prometheus_-type vessels swooped beneath the Battlecruisers, upside down as they tested their new engines.

After the attack, the Dominion Navy had been put in a terrible shape. Initially, since they lacked a real enemy and they had built warships to deal with the Rebellion, the Navy only had eighteen Battlecruisers and two Battleships, not including the two dozen or so _Prometheus_-class.

After the attack, the Kobolian's had devastated the Navy to a point that only seven Battlecruisers were still functioning, and a Battleship lost. The Emperor hadn't let out the full extent of damage, which kept people away from the beating they had taken, and the embarrassment. However, as soon as they rebuilt the damage, ship production had tripled. They were putting all of their focus, the entire industry they had, into making more warships. The long food lines of the Depression had vanished in less than few months and luxury goods were limited as focus went to war. The Emperor had created a frenzy of pure hate.

The explorer ships they had, which had remained untouched by the attack, had been refitted with weapons. But they only had 13 Railgun Quad-batteries (four turrets per battery,) and a single Plasma Pulse Cannon. It wasn't much, it would take more than four to destroy a Battlestar, but that wasn't their purpose. While the Dominion had a slightly superior technological advantage over the Kobolian's, the Kobolian's used had space-based fighters. The refitted _Prometheus_-class **Gunboats **were now designed to pick those fighters off.

He grimaced.

This all had a trade off.

It was no big secret anymore than focus was leaving the _Sovereign_-class Battleships, and that the ones under construction were going to be the last of their kind. The _Sovereign_, _Challenger_, _Nobunaga _and _Enterprise _were the only of their kind, and they had lost the _Sovereign _during the attack. It was a sad shame, but it made sense. They had quality, while the Kobolian's had quantity. They now needed quality _and _quantity too. But even so, with that pure, cold logic in mind, no one was really happy with the decision.

He heard the footsteps of someone walking up behind him and waited for the proper call: "Sir."

He turned and the Major snapped to attention and saluted, placing his right fist over his heart, and then extended his arm out, hand open and palm out. It was the salute of the Dominion, derived from that of Ancient Rome and the infamous Third Reich of mid 20th Century Earth. "What is it, Major," he said crisply, returning the salute, allowing the officer to ease slightly.

The Major, the name stenciled to his black uniform said **HENRY ALEXANDER **in bold white letters, took a deep breath. "Major General, the rest of the battle group has now arrived. Three more Battlecruisers, the _Yorktown_, _Discovery_, and _Dominator_ have jumped in system just two light-minutes from our position; they'll join us in a short period of time."

"Appropriate enough," The Major General said. He turned his head. "Major Mitchell," he said, turning to another officer. Mao heard the un-said dismissal, snapped to attention and returned to his station.

"Sir," The Major said, turning to the Major General.

"Contact the Assault Force," the Pournel ordered. "Send them the coordinates for the Cyrannus Star System." Then he began to give off a rapid stream of orders as he finally took his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Begin the charge on our Direct Drives. Keep watch on the stability of the Fusion Core as well."

He had awaited his moment his entire life. When he had been promoted to Major General, he knew he was meant for great things. Now he knew what his destiny was to be. His unwavering belief in the great superiority of the Dominion, he would start the stepping stones for the domination of the Dominion above the only alien species in this part of the galaxy.

'_But with the distance to the Cyrannus Star System, however,_' he thought with some resignation, '_the new modifications to the Direct Drive allow us to travel at speeds 98 light-years per jump… and if the intelligence reports are true, then the Kobolian's have drives than can travel 120 Light-years. But if intelligence is also right, we can Jump twice as many times as they can.'_

But was the trade off going to be worth it?

It had to be.

'_Even worse, my Assault Force will be going in their loose influence of space, we don't know if they have outposts or mining facilities along the way, or military bases. I wonder if the rumors of a rumored Kobolian base in a Nebula are true… Although considering they managed to strike the Dominion, it is entirely plausible for them to have bases lined up down their arm of the galaxy to us. _'

He shook his head.

His Assault Force had 15 ships: 9 _Intrepid_-class Battlecruisers and 6 _Prometheus_-class Gunboats. It was a small force; and they were most likely being unable to cause any amount of heavy damage. Perhaps a few destroyed Battlestars, perhaps a couple of Gunstar's, but not much in terms of military loss. What their _main w_ere efforts were going to focus on was awe and terror, to spread fear and discord amongst the worlds of the Kobolian's.

They would hit cities and refineries, shipyards and commercial spacecraft, as well as any floating habitats and extrastar facilities. They had located eighteen facilities beyond the Kobolian Star System, most of them the Kobolian's 'Tylium' Refineries, while a few were military bases, and one had been a shipyard built into the moon of a Gas Giant that was under construction.

He smiled.

"Sir, a new contact… one new contact has jumped in system," a Major said to his left side. He put it against the Dominion's database of all known ship profiles, both past and present and alien. In a voice filled with awe and shock, he whispered, "Sir… it's a _Sovereign_-class."

_What_!

The only Sovereign that was currently fielded, the _Challenger_, was supposed to be at the Earth Dry-dock, undergoing repairs after it jumped into the middle of an asteroid belt by accident. Despite the weight, the regal of twenty two years in the Dominion Navy had given him; he felt it all slip away. Truly they were now they could hurt the Kobolian's for sure. ~_This is Challenger to Flagship Avenger… _~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Battlestar Galactica: 2003**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy the revised edition.**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Cklammer: Glad that you liked the speech. About the hand salute-it was used in Star Trek before. Why can't I use it? *Grin.***

**Don-Jam: Truth. I might have gone a bit over the top, but… **

**Bear-Fanfic: Enjoy!**

**Just a Crazy-Man: Here you go!**

**The Hidden Sith: Thanks!**

**CC: Thank you!**

**.**

**Truth be told, I don't think it will be the best. I will revise this chapter, I promise you that, if people have any ideas. If you do, tell me on my Forum. Thanks! **

**.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions or ideas, tell me on my Forum.**

**.**

**For images, go to DeviantART, search up Lord-Lucifer1, click on Browse Gallery and then go to the Dominion Navy Folder.**

**.**

**Valiant-class Gunstar **_**Olympus**_

**.**

**.**

The Gunstar emerged from its jump in a bright flaring flash, and moved into the star system, its engines flaring. Several Raptors launched and began their jumps to take a closer look at the new system.

With a stern look on his face, Commander Argos looked at the DRADIS console hanging above his head as his crew went about their hurried business. They were going to meet up with a Colonial Outpost in this star system, a routine check. They had done this so many times.

It was tiresome.

He thought back to the revelation about Earth and its insane monotheistic religion and Imperialistic-type government. The more he thought about, the more disappointed he felt for the Thirteen Colony and shook his head. How could a brother colony, a child of Kobol, turn so wayward from the path its sibling colonies had taken? It didn't make sense, but it didn't matter anymore.

No one wanted war. War was thrust upon them when the CIA (Colonial Intelligence Agency) revealed intercepted messages on a planned attack on the Colonies by the Thirteen Colony. So before their wayward colony would attack, they would strike first, a pre-emptive hit.

"And it worked…." He muttered.

They struck with great ferocity worthy of Ares. They destroyed so many Earth ships, caught so many worlds and facilities off guard, it was easy pickings. Admiral Cain had led the assault, leading a force of thirty Mercury-class Battlestars and two Prometheus-class Battlestars.

Of course, it was clear that they had to act fast. Surely Earth would retaliate, and they used fearsome and unnatural technology. Ship production had increased, and efforts were going into developing more powerful weapons, similar to those that the Earth ships used.

So far, nothing.

"Have we made contact with the Outpost yet?" Commander Argos asked.

"No sir… nothing."

He frowned.

"Hail them again."

"Noth-"

"Sir, 15 contacts approaching!"

Argos paled considerably. They were far from the Cylon-Colonial Armistice line… so it couldn't be Cylons, where ever they were. Logically then… and he hoped not being the short period of time… it had to be the Earthican's. "Sir, their ship profiles match that of Earth ships!"

Did the Gods have no love for him?

The CIC became deathly quiet.

"Perhaps they want to talk," Argos muttered, lying to himself, knowing the truth. Now the time for retribution had come. "Hail their ship, but get those engines ready and stand by to fire if they prove hostile," he added as an afterthought.

'_Better be safe than dead_.'

That was when it happened.

The group of ships swooped closer, blips on the DRADIS Console, when the Gunstar shook violently. The Commander staggered forward, gripping the edges of his roughly hexagonal information management table, gasping for an intake of breath as the edge crashed into his chest.

He wheezed.

**.**

**.**

The largest ship in the force suddenly lunged forward and unleashed a barrage of their insane plasma weapons, boiling and snarling across open space as they flew and slammed into the _Olympus _with a terrible force. The armor boiled with each strike, glowing red with each hit, with each strike.

The armor that was designed to handle high multi-megaton nuclear warheads and missile strikes melted and proved useless against the terrible force it face now. The ship shook violently as the stream of energy weapons punched right through to the interior of the ship after the ship came back for a second pass, slicing beneath the ship and boiling apart the underside of the Gunstar.

The resulting attack set of a series of secondary explosions as the resulting volcanic temperature superheated the atmosphere and caused instant ignition. Bulkheads blown apart, vital components fell, and crew members were either injured or dead from high level burns or exposed to the vacuum of space. Power conduits and circuit breakers overloaded and blew out all over the ship.

The ship hadn't even fired a single shot.

Reluctantly, blood dripping down his arm, wiped the blood coming down his head as he picked himself of the floor. The CIC was lit up in smoke with crewmembers either knocked out or dead.

"Damage report!" he shouted, more of a cough.

"Give a report now Gods damn it!"

"We're dead in the water, sir. We've lost propulsion, almost all power, and the outer sections report multiple hull breaches," his XO coughed. "We're lucky that we have Life Support at all, commander."

"Jump drive!" Argos shouted.

He coughed.

Nothing.

With a look of despair on his face, he looked around the burning CIC. This wasn't good-his ship was dead. "Signal a ship-wide evacuation," he barked to his XO, "and launch the comm. buoys! If we have any guns still active, target those Gods-accursed Earthican ship and fire everything we've got!"

The XO nodded, a bit woozily and relayed the orders. Those that could move ran as fast as they could, picking anyone that can to evacuation crafts. The few Raptors that weren't damaged by fallen bulkheads or fire, launched as the guns erupted in fury at the Thirteenth ship.

In a few seconds, those Raptors were decimated by a smaller Gunship.

The few of the _Olympus _didn't get far.

As the fleet glided past the dying ship, their armor shrugging off the undersized flak cannons, three nuclear warheads, each fifty megatons, slid into the damaged parts of the hull and exploded. The fifteen ships vanished in bursts of light as a furious explosion roared out of the inside of the ship, a funeral pyre.

**.**

**.**

**Friday, October 15, 2643 (Military Calendar)**

_**D.S.S. Avenger Intrepid**_**-class**

**Orbit of Scorpius Shipyards, Cyrannus Star System (Scorpia)**

**.**

**.**

Several transport ships, carrying recruits from across the Colonies to the training facilities in the Scorpius Shipyards, exploded in a ball of fire as the brutal _Avenger _blasted them with explosive shells.

Their tiny and unheard shrills and screams were quickly extinguished by a quick and early death. Unlike the slightly superior Kobolian Direct Drives where their Sublight engines had to power up after a Jump, Dominion engines activated as soon as they jumped. So when the Force leaped into the far away star system, they went to their deadly work.

The force began to unleash righteous hell upon their targets. Their targets had been well-chosen. With a vengeance and carrying with her the memory of the dead from a unprovoked and cowardly assault, the powerful and unconquerable _Challenger _charged ahead of the _Avenger_, its lateral Plasma Pulse Cannons spitting out deadly bolts of high-intensity plasma at the Scorpius Fleet Shipyards, waves of bolts screaming across the hundreds of miles of vast space.

An uncompleted Battlestar, its superstructure uncompleted, was struck with the majority of the bolts; the metal hissed and burned away, explosions rippling at the edges of the reddish glow.

His own ship swooped below the Shipyards, and fired two nuclear warheads, each 72 megatons, from its pair of aft missile Launch Tubes, the two multi-megaton missiles tearing the shipyard in half.

It was a beautiful sight, he had to admit.

Multiple explosions spread far and wide on the facility, and the glass windows vanished. He saw the tiny shadows of figures vanish in an instant, and fragments fly far and wide, not slowing in the frictionless environment of space.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

The _Pegasus_, a Mercury-class Battlestar, was docked as were two other Battlestars and three Gunstar's, Valiant-class. The Battlestar didn't last long against the barrage of plasma bolts, and was seared apart, the metal glowing bright red before quickly fading away.

A Gunstar tried to flee, but was caught in the explosions from the warheads and the torn shards of the shipyard.

The Major General watched though, sitting in his chair, with great reluctance, his face devoid of emotion as the _Avenger_ came up behind the torn Shipyard, and fired his ship's Railgun Batteries at the few surviving Fighters that actually escaped the destruction of the Shipyard, easily destroying them. Tiny explosions erupted as the Fighters were torn by the shells.

This was battle was too easy – far too easy for his taste.

It wasn't fair…

He withstood the urge to grin like a savage.

He led the _Avenger _away from the floating debris field that used to be a Kobolian Shipyard and glided above a lush jungle that covered a large percentage of the surface of one of the smaller continents. "Burn them," he ordered. "Codeword: Shiva; fire the HAVOK Warheads."

"Yes, sir!"

HAVOK Warheads were a new piece of technology the Dominion had. Essentially, though, all was it the warhead was four napalm missiles clustered around a nuclear bomb. Each napalm missile was guided to a select area and would burn the surrounding area for miles. In the center of the Ring of Fire would be a great radioactive mushroom cloud.

Streaks of light streaked downward to the planet, and then burst into multiple streaks of light.

The rules of war, the proper engagement strategies, had been declared temporarily null for the war, as declared by the Emperor himself. Nothing was illegal; there would no war crimes or trails if he bombed an orphanage, allowed the rape of woman, the selling of children to slavery (which was illegal in the Imperium, though it was legal in these bastardized worlds.) He had near free leash, and he would do that, he could to stab the Colonies in the back again and again…

As the _Avenger _curved and crashed into a pair of Kobolian Transport-Bombers, tiny explosions rippling on the ablative armor. Two Kobolian Battlestars, Mercury-class, rounded around the planet. The Assault Force bombarded Scorpia with HAVOK's, the surface burning away.

"Sir, they've begun to launch Fighters!"

The general wasn't worried in the least. Their Fighters were cheap and flimsy; they lacked the new (relatively new) technology of Inertial Dampeners. As such they, it took skill (which clearly they had,) to maneuver and control their 'Vipers,' he believed they were called, or was it Raptor?

Silly names.

"Those Mercury ships?"

"Yes sir."

He smirked. "Charge forward, and dive beneath the ships so their weapons won't hurt us. Arm Quad-Batteries, prep a salvo firing solution with burst shells," he ordered, reclining back a bit. Burst shells were shells that held a hundred miniature explosive shells in each. The _Challenger _and nine other ships jumped to other targets-they had to maximize the amount of damage they caused before reinforcement Battlestars arrived to stop them.

Only four other ships stayed in the star system, three _Prometheus_-class Gunships and an _Intrepid_-class Battlecruiser. A Gunstar jumped in system just in front of an Intrepid-class and was immediately bombarded by globs of blue plasma and explosive shells and missiles. In quick succession, the ship was turned into a molten slag, exploding into a ball of fire.

"On my mark… now!"

The powerful batteries scattered around the ship roared, spitting out shell after shell that streaked for miles. They broke apart into small shells and burst into flames as they smashed into the Kobolian space aircraft. The diminutive ship stopped firing as it crashed purposefully into the fighters, destroying a number as the few survivors swerved out of the way and gave chase. "Fire rear Railgun batteries, selected targets," he added.

"Yes, sir!"

Tiny explosions burst behind the ship.

Suddenly the _Avenger _quivered, and he covered his eyes as a missile struck the long neck of the ship. "Sir, the Kobolian Battlestars have begun to fire."

Obviously.

"Why are we still in their firing range," he demanded as he tightened his seat belt, "I ordered us to dive beneath their ship!"

"They dived first."

Damn it-they must have guessed what we was going to do. He had to give the Kobolian credit for that. Surely they weren't the great fools he believed to be, since they guessed his little idea. They were still, however, fools since they awakened the sleeping giant known as the Dominion. There could have been peace, they could have co-existed….

Now they would be slaves.

"Free reign with our nuclear devices," he declared, "contact loading teams and have them begin to replace conventional missiles with nuclear. Prepare a firing solution for their engines."

"Sir?"

He was going to take a risk.

"Go above the ships and behind them. Turn 90 degree's so our sides launch tubes will be facing their engines." That was risk-the Kobolian's had weapon emplacements scattered on their sides, on their hull and everywhere except their undersides. The _Avenger _would be pummeled. "Begin plasma bombardment," he ordered as the Battlestars turned, their oversized engines flaring as they sluggishly moved against him like a turtle. "See if you can destroy as many of those emplacements to minimize damage to us."

"Yes, sir."

The ship shook and an officer warned that a piece of the armor had been torn from the ship. Three PPC's were ripped from their places, and thrown into space. Pournel grimaced as his ship took a severe beating, calmed only as he knew the Kobolian's were suffering the same damage.

The remaining ships also joined it, although they assaulted the other Battlestar, the one bearing the name _**HYPERION**__. _The ship's thick hull rippled with explosions as plasma boiled through the multiple sheets. After what seemed like an eternity of skimming the hull of the whale-likes ship, holding on for dear life as the ship was pummeled, the ship swerved and he saw a brief glance at the large engines flaring a blue light at him.

"Launch!"

Streams of nuclear warheads hissed out of the side launch tubes, and streaked towards the engines. "Execute jump," he said calmly.

The sensation of being stretched like a rubber band and being squashed hit the Major General, though it vanished at the same time it came. The ship glided past the large side Launch Bay of the Battlestar, tearing sheets off it with their remaining cannons and Railgun's.

On the other side of the Battlestar, the other Battlestar crumpled as waves of fire erupted from the rear engines, and expanded forward. The ship veered off course and narrowly missed the _Hyperion_.

Below the _Hyperion_, the Battlestar exploded. The _Prometheus_-class _Gaia _was sliced in half by a flying piece of the Battlestar, while other shards crashed into the _Hyperion_, explosions bursting between every contact, and sheets of metal torn from their holdings piercing the underbelly.

The surviving Earth ships bombarded the exposed interior with plasma bolts, hitting the Battlestar's Tyllium Fuel Source. As soon as the plasma bolt hit the Source, the ship instantly became a glowing ball of fire, the small group of ships narrowly avoiding being vaporized.

Suddenly though, the bridge was bathed in red light.

"Status report," the Major General demanded.

"Sir, we have hull exposures all over the ship though I'm seating them now," his Damage Control officer reported crisply. "We have a coolant leak that I've reported to our engineers, but the Reactor nearly went critical, and we'll have to wait at least 30 minutes before we can do anything. That burst also burned off at least a third of our total cannons, and we have a loss of light in several decks, as well as an explosion in an armory bay."

Damn.

"Contact the _Cronus_, _Titan_ and _Blackbird_, have them proceed to other targets as planned," he said, a bit wearily. He knew that he would suffer damage, but he hadn't expected this much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Battlestar Galactica: 2003**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy the revised edition.**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Blacksword Zero: Thank you!**

**CC: Here you go!**

**Kaylen Cooper: An early present! **

**Don-Jam: Really? I guess my grammar isn't that good… eh. And you're right; it's all about the POV. After all, it's the winners who write history, not the losers. **

**Cklammer: The Dominion was insulted and attacked with provocation… but I guess I went a bit over bored there…**

**The Hidden Sith: Thanks for the compliment! Sad to say, the WorldWar series is now… 'Complete.'**

**Just a Crazy-Man: Thanks buddy!**

**Nerdy Rahn: The Dominion is one my own imagination, one, that I feel, has to be redone again…**

**.**

**Truth be told, I don't think it will be the best. I will revise this chapter, I promise you that, if people have any ideas. If you do, tell me on my Forum. Thanks!**

**.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions or ideas, tell me on my Forum.**

**.**

**For images, go to DeviantART, search up Lord-Lucifer1, click on Browse Gallery and then go to the Dominion Navy Folder.**

**.**

**There will be one more part, but a short one.**

**.**

**Friday, October 15, 2643 (Military Calendar)**

_**D.S.S. Challenger Sovereign**_**-class**

**Orbit of Caprica, Cyrannus Star System (Caprica)**

**.**

**.**

Twelve enormous Battlestar's and a single pathetic Gunstar orbited the pride of the Colonial Twelve Colonies. Caprica was shrouded in both legend and truth, in hate and love. It was a world that all the Colonies looked up to, and the world that the Colonies spat at. It was a world that was as famous as it was infamous, home of so much tragedy and loss, of both life and its illusion.

Caprica: Rumored landing place of the first humans.

Caprica: First Colony to re-discover FTL-Travel

Caprica: Home of the Colonial's most prestigious Military Academies

Caprica: Where the first Cylons had been created.

Caprica: Pride of the Colonies.

Caprica: The Capital of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol

Caprica: Most populous and wealthy Colony

Caprica: Perfect and lush.

Caprica: Site of the First Cylon War.

Caprica: Creator of the First Battlestar.

Caprica…

Caprica….

Caprica….

Caprica…. Was on flames.

Two Battlestars exploded as the _Challenger _led three Battlecruisers into the orbit of the world, blasting them with plasma bolts and Railgun shells and missiles. Explosions rippled on their hulls as they quivered.

A single flash erupted from the muzzle protruding from the 'head' of the ship, and pierced a third Battlestar from prow to engine, exploding as it made contact with the Battlestar's power source. "Ten minutes before we can fire another round from the RC, Major General," a Major reported.

The man nodded.

Pieces of the thick hull burned and blew apart, shattered parts and jagged edges cutting into or grazing the thick armor of the Kobolian Battlestars. Swarms and waves of red-striped fighters glided above the oversized shells burst from the Battlestar's enormous Chain gun batteries, and straight into the faster and smaller salvo's erupting from the Railgun's on the warships.

"Jump!"

The _Challenger _vanished in a burst of light followed by her three escorts, and re-appeared on the other side of the planet. "Fire HAVOK's," he barked. "We have at least five minutes before they arrive. I want to be done with this world before-"

"Sir, two Kobolian ships have jumped in-Gunstar, Titan-class!"

He wracked his mind to remember the weapons and crafts a Titan-class used. There were at least thirty different types of Gunstar's, not including their Destroyers and different types of Battlestars. At least the main ones they were fighting were the _Mercury _series and the _Prometheus_ class.

Ah-now he remembered.

They had an extremely large crew for a ship only a little over a kilometer long: 600 crewmembers and a single Kobolian Marine Battalion. Also… he frowned… they carried Twelve Fighters and an equal number of bomber-strikers. They were mostly used for anti-fighter defense and escorts, as patrol and warning ships. They weren't designs for full combat like Battlestars.

He laughed.

Pathetic.

Still, he mused, the Kobolian's had more ships than he or Intel has expected. That meant a few things that he could think of at any rate. One was that the fleet that had attacked the Dominion had already arrived and was supplying reinforcements which meant they would have to pull out soon. Another was that they had seriously misjudged the Kobolian's industrial capability.

The Dominion held 25 major colony worlds and sixteen moon-colonies, and half of those major worlds were fully industrialized. The Kobolian's had mere Twelve Capital worlds and a possible few lunar-colonies, but then again… they had known about FTL travel and Space Travel for a longer period of time.

Great.

"Have _Titanic _and _Sentinel _engage those ships," he said, acting as if they were (and they were,) nothing more than an annoyance. "Status of the load?"

"We have two HAVOK's and a single nuclear warhead in place."

He nodded: "Fire."

Massive explosions rippled below on the planet, mushroom clouds erupted on land and seas, in the middle of no where and on cities. Fires ranged uncontrolled as napalm bombs struck in a wide area.

A bright flash erupted in the middle of the ring of fire, a mushroom cloud Rising as the nuclear bomb erupted. From the corner of the metallic-glass window, he saw a Gunstar crumble under a sustained bombardment from two of his escorts, and the other die in the middle of space from a direct hit.

Two minutes left.

"Sir, the Kobolian forces have jumped in – eight Battlestars."

"Destroy that Gunstar and prepare for immediate engagement," he ordered as alarms blared on the bridge of the Fast Battleship, and the ship swiftly turned 90 degree's to face the eight titanic ships before him. He paused for the briefest of moments and went on. "Arm Barrette weapon system," he said, "Password: Lucifer, initiate warm-up sequence. Prepare to fire on my mark."

"Yes, sir."

The _Challenger _charged at the Battlestar's, the _Terra _following him. "Make contact with the _Terra_, have them fire their Beam Weapons on the lead Battlestar, that Prometheus-class," he declared.

"Yes sir."

The ship shook as a missile struck it.

"They've launched fighters, counting more than a hundred."

'_Nothing more than a distraction,' _he thought. "Fire, fire now!"

On the spine of the ship, two large semi-circle turrets rose out of from the armor and split apart in half, like a beetle unraveling its wings. A long barrel rose from the depths and turned 90 degree's, encased in a block. The barrel stuck out several meters and both of the barbettes aimed themselves at the nearest Battlestar.

A bright glow emanated from the muzzle as the _Challenger _gracefully swung below a Battlestar, far from its effective range. A dozen fighters crashed into the hull while others swerved to avoid it.

Explosions surrounded the _Terra_ as it destroyed flocks of the red-striped fighters with missiles, warheads, and explosive shells shot out in salvos. Two needle-thin beams erupted from barbettes and smashed into the underside of the Battlestar, drilling into the thick and flimsy armor.

When the Beam Barrette had been installed unto all _Intrepid_-class ships and the _Challenger_, he had been told that the beam would drill into the armor of Kobolian warships. It would take time for the beam to pierce the armor, they had said. At least, that was when they tested it against Ablative Armor.

In reality…

The beam's burned through the armor of the Kobolian Battlestar as a knife would cut through butter. It was a magnificent sight to behold. The ruby-red beams bored into their armor and cut a swath of destruction as the ship moved, the beam racing ahead. The ships swerved as their beams cut apart the Battlestar, and dived and lower and lower as the ship tore itself apart.

'_Excellent._'

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Status!" He roared suddenly as the ship shook like a thing possessed. The beam broke connection and a burst of sparks erupted from a console behind him. The man at the station screamed and fell out of his seat, covering his face. "Status, now," he shouted as the ship shook again.

"Missiles sir!"

He was about to ask why when he saw four Battlestar's lumbering downward below the Battlestar he was attacking. The _Terra _made the unfortunate mistake of diving ahead of the _Challenger _and was assaulted by a hundred Chain gun batteries and missile batteries, of both conventional and nuclear types.

'_No, no, no, no!_' He thought, watching anguish as the neck of the ship as torn apart by the hail of bullets. Ablative armor was good for spreading the burning damage of plasma to minimize damage. After the Kobolian attack, the armor had been adapted to harden when impacted with kinetic energy. But even so, the armor was unable to stop so many bullets, so many missiles and warheads. No amount of technology, no amount of armor, could stand up to that many hits.

Explosions rippled from the broken neck spread outward. The superstructure burst and tendrils of fire lashed out. In a short moment, the _Terra _was torn apart and became a floating pile of debris. "Where are the _Titanic _and _Sentinel_?"

"They're inbound, two minutes!"

'_How can they be so far?_'' He thought angrily.

No matter.

Not now.

"Status of Direct Drive," he demanded as the _Challenger _swung below even further, the armor taking hit after hit from the various shells and lucky missile. He gripped the edges of his seat, feeling his heart pound faster and faster as the ship fired off its side salvo of Railgun shells and missiles and plasma bolts. Explosions rippled in the space between the ships, and explosives flared.

Bolts of plasma smashed and boiled away at the hull of the Battlestars, and missiles roared to life as balls of nuclear fire erupted on the hulls, tearing sheets and flinging them into open space.

But those were few, and rare.

"We need a quarter hour before we can jump," his officer announced.

"Direct power to the Drive!"

"We can't."

"Why not," he demanded.

"Sir, the power conduits to the Direct Drive were damaged-we just can't."

_Damn._

"Fire beam weapon!"

Beams sliced into the side of a Battlestar, drilling through the armor. The beam fired again, and fired again as the powerful Battleship fought against the four Battlestars, alone. One of the Battlestars collided with another, destroying two in one glorious blaze, and leaving two to deal with.

'_Even so, my ship is damaged as it is._'

But where would he flee to? His ship was suffering damage, and even at full impulse, his ship would still be within their weapon's range. He had the Battleship dive further down, scores of fighters and bombers chasing after him. These were better than the last wave, he thought as they weaved and fired their weapons, destroying his shells and missiles before they reached them.

"RC?"

"One minute. Inbound Battlecruisers, one minute as well, sir."

"Turn about," he shouted, "launch probes, and distract those accursed fighters for just a bit longer. Reduce Sublight speed to minimum and keep us below the Battlestars. Prepare firing solution for the cannon."

"Yes sir!"

Rapid bursts erupted from the various Railguns, spitting death as explosions surrounded the slowing warship. He counted down the seconds, a habit of his, as he saw a Battlestar turn to face him.

BOOM!

The ship shuddered as a bright light erupted at the bow of the ship, and scores of fighters that were in the path of warhead, crude and unguided, rocketed ahead. The Relativistic Cannon unleashed hell as the warhead smashed into the center of the Battlestar. Travelling at a significant speed, it tore through the many levels and continued onwards before it smashed into one of the Hanger Bay's of the other Battlestar. "Surge forward, all weapons at the hole in that ship," he barked. He didn't have to, however. His crew was already bombarding the ship as they pushed forward.

The ship went down like a dying whale.

The battle went on.

**.**

**.**

**New Aegis, Caprica**

**Industrial Capital of Caprica**

**.**

**.**

This was not supposed to happen.

The man, a wizened man with graying hair stumbled through the torn streets, eyes wide as he looked around, seeing the carnage. He heard people scream and shout, babies crying, mixing together with explosions and the collapsing buildings. He blinked, and leaned against a wall that was once a museum. How… how everything could have gone so wrong, he thought with pain.

Carefully laid plans, all go to waste in a single day.

'_We should have known,_' he thought bitterly as a glorious ball of light erupted above them, cleansing the sky of clouds in the nearby vicinity. They should have struck when the Colonials made contact with Earth. Earth was different, more advanced, crueler, but more open than the Twelve Colonies.

"Why," he whispered.

He heard the boom before the flash.

A strange gray-hued ship, almost like an Aerocraft carrier in shape, dropped from the sky out of FTL, tendrils of fire licking around the hull. Flames erupted, and he saw several lights burst from its sides before he was flattened against the wall, cringing as his skull hit the concrete, a lance of pain lashing out.

"This was not supposed to happen…"

He saw the plumes of nuclear weapons ripple on the horizon, and knew that his time here was up.

"It was supposed to happen as it did before…"

Cavil closed his eyes.

"It was not supposed to happen like this."

**.**

**.**

**Friday, October 15, 2643 (Military Calendar)**

_**D.S.S. Challenger Sovereign**_**-class**

**Orbit of Caprica, Cyrannus Star System (Caprica)**

**.**

**.**

Three narrow beams lashed out.

People screamed.

Fires erupted.

Lights vanished.

The last Battlestar floated, dead, as the combined fire power of the Battlecruisers and the Battleship tore the impressive ship apart. "Status of the Force," he ordered, coughing as one of his ships jumped back from the skies of Caprica. He grimaced as he heard his officer give the report.

"Eight ships have been lost, sir," the reported, pain evident in his voice, "Five gunboats and three Battlecruisers, including the _Terra_. The _Avenger _has seen it fit that we've caused enough damage, and that a fall back is now required…"

He paused and added:

"Sir, three additional Battlestars have jumped in, accompanied by fifty support ships and eight Destroyers."

"So?"

"Our force is tasked to the limit," the Major said, talking as if speaking to someone of his own rank. But the General let that slide this one moment. "The Major General on the _Avenger _believes that we can't stay any longer, or the force will be destroyed. We've lost an ungodly amount of ships in this raid against the heathens, and we can't allow them to gain access to our technology. If that happens…"

"Then this war will become harder…"

He saw his point.

"Get us as far from Caprica as possible on Sublight Drives."

"Already on the move."

The ship curved, shuddering as several pieces of jagged and melted sheets of metal from the destroyed Battlestars smashed on their armor. Damage was minimal, and his crew was already going around the ship, trying to fix and repair what they could. "The _Titanic _is moving at ½ power," the Major said, "it's Drop-Jump into the planet's atmosphere caused some damage to its systems."

He nodded, and frowned.

"Status of the Direct Drive?"

"Eight minutes, sir."

"Four Gunstars, inbound!"

"A Battlestar has jumped in-they're launching fighters!"

"What?"

The General growled and ordered the ship to turn. "Fire warheads!"

"There are none left!"

"Plasma Cannons?"

"We have three online, two more are still cooling down," his weapons officer shouted.

He frowned. "Ignore them," he said. They had no more purpose here-the Colonies were crippled, and the Dominion avenged. He could have, he wanted to, completely wipe them out, but the Dominion wasn't ready for a full-scale Interstellar war, the likes of which the Dominion had never fought before.

He relaxed slightly on his seat, but felt worried.

He trusted the Dominion; he trusted his absolute Emperor and his lineage who had led Earth and her colonies through the dark times. But the amount of devastation caused, and the use of nuclear weapons, the Twelve Colonies hadn't used nuclear weapons. But they had destroyed the _Challenger_, and bombed worlds. They had struck, without warning against the Dominion and her people.

Dishonorable.

The ship accelerated.

"Two minutes until we're ready to jum-"

There were three flashes of light, and he covered his eyes as the light vanished. He lowered his arms and shouted: "Evasive maneuvers!"

Three Battlestars hovered in front of them, their turrets and batteries turning to face them, missile launchers swerving around. In the center of the group was a Battlestar larger than anything they had ever seen before, except in rumors and Intelligence Files. The ship was at least three kilometers in length, and shared characteristics of the _Prometheus_ and _Mercury_-class Battlestars.

Four letters stood out on its hanger bay.

_Nova_.

The _Sentinel _attempted to turn away, but crashed into the side hanger bay of the Kobolian warship. "Get out of their weapon range!" He shouted quickly, eyes wide as the vast array of weapons turned on them.

Too late.

A savage salvo of bullets and missiles struck the side of the Battleship. His operational Pulse Cannons returned fire, and his beam weapon struck as many missiles as they could, cutting lines in the spitting wave of bullets. The _Titanic _surged forward as fast as possible, firing their beams and Railguns. The _Challenger _was torn to shreds, the armor floating in space as fires erupted.

The Sublight engines moved sluggishly as they dived below, and then died, explosions bursting. The powerful Battlestar floated, dead, in space. The Battlestars then focused their fire on the _Titanic_, which tried to retreat. However, they ignored his warship, and that was a _big _mistake.

Beams sliced and knifed space, burning armor on the Battlestars. Plasma bolts smashed and boiled their armor, only to sputter out when the cannons blew. He saw the tell-tale glow begin to emanate from the engine-section of the Dominion Battlecruiser, when it exploded in a terrifying explosions.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

No!

The Battlestars turned, painfully slow, towards him. The beam weapon continued to last out, but only two Battlestars had been destroyed, and the rest had gone against him. "Sir," one of his officers said hoarsely, "I'm detecting fighters…." He paused, and frowned, "and a new jump contact…"

A new ship swooped just at the top of the view screen.

_Avenger_.

"Long Live the Dominion!" He heard the Major General roar on the comm. network.

"Love Live the Dominion," he said.

The _Avenger _spat bolts and shells and missiles and beams at the Battlestars. The Fighters and Battlestars turned, ignoring the damaged prize and going against the annoying bug that stung them. "Contact Engineering and have them work on the Direct Drive," he said, coughing, "see if we can get a move on quickly."

"Yes sir."

**.**

**.**

**Friday, October 15, 2643 (Military Calendar)**

_**D.S.S. Avenger Intrepid**_**-class**

**Orbiting Caprica's Moon, Cyrannus Star System (Caprica)**

**.**

**.**

Pournel had gone to see why the _Challenger _had not regrouped with the rest of the force, after repairing his ship somewhat. He hadn't expected to see a massive Battlestar and a force of smaller ones gathering around the Battleship, ready to devour their kill like a pack of enraged hyenas.

"Sir, we've used the last of our missiles and warheads."

"Railgun capacity?"

"At 12% and decreasing 2% every minute at current firing rate. We're suffering damage on all sides, and I have reports that our core is beginning to overheat, and is in danger of detonation," his First Officer said.

Damn.

"Status on the SBS-02?"

"They're repairing their Direct Drive, sir."

He nodded. "How long?"

"Eight minutes, and they lack Sublight drives."

He frowned.

Then someone would have to carry the warship back. It was doable, but hell to do so. If they wanted to keep formation, they would have to cut their speed by a quarter, and latch the ship to another.

"What about this… Nova-class?"

"Sir?"

The ship shuddered even more, and he thanked seatbelts as the ship was violently thrown forward, and then swerved dramatically to the left. "What the hell was that?"

"We've lost a Sublight engine!"

Gah….

"The Battlestar, the damage report on it!"

"Ah…. It's supposed to have a complement of 2,300 officers and crewmen, with three squadrons of Mark VII Fighters. It was also supposed to serve-" he grimaced as the ship blasted a Battlestar, only to hear that they had lost three PPC's. "As a troop carrier, carrying 300 Marines, and 20 Ground Assault Vehicles-Tanks. They have food to last several years, and carried the most advanced technology they have-EMP Fields, and a sort of AI-Program, but they call it VI."

He frowned.

"Correction sir: These V.I.'s are more like highly intelligence computers, which doesn't seem to violate their laws on Artificial Intelligence. It's highly adaptive, but our programs are comparable if not better. They're also very self-sufficient; they have replace parts for Fighters and Bombers, and can grow their own food. They have more than a hundred batteries and hundreds of missiles."

"I know that," Pournel muttered. He was surprised about the AI, since the Colonial's were supposed to have a strange hatred of AI's. The Dominion had AI's, invented them fairly recently and had been distributed amongst the ships. His Task Force had been sent before they could get the upgrades.

"Any damage on it's superstructure?"

"The largest sign is in the center of the ship, where their CIC is."

"Focus all fire on that area and reduce power, focus all into our beam weapon."

"Sir?"

"Just do it!"

The ship spat out death, tiny explosions exploding all around the small warship as it burned away at the Battlestar. He saw the armor over the CIC become thinner as pulses smashed on it and shells explode.

'_Die wretched bastards,_' he thought.

Die.

Die…

"Sir, our core is on the verge of detonating!"

"We've lost beam weapon!"

"Hull breaches in all levels!"

Die…

Die…

"Accelerate speed!"

"Sir?"

He heard something before…. From a 21st Century movie, or was it 20th? It was an old movie, but a classic. What had that alien (he laughed mentally-the Kobolian's weren't the bumpy/ridged forehead old alien movies showed them to be-) said? The ship picked up speed as fires, narrow withering fires, lashed around them. Tiny cracks appeared in the view screen, and he felt light-headed for a brief moment.

"RAMMING SPEED!"

**.**

**. **

**DOMINION NETWORK!**

**.**

**HEROES RETURN! **

**.**

**The heroes on the raid on the homes of the Twelve Colonies, on the traitorous and unforgiving Kobolian's, have returned. The casualties were heavy, and countless dead, proud men and woman, who fell in the service of their star-nation. To die defending the Dominion, a Dominion that has lasted and survived for centuries, to die in her service and for the Emperor, there can be no greater honor! **

**The devastation to our force has been terrible. Our Assault Force has slashed in half, and many ships have suffered damage unheard of in the past, including the **_**Challenger**_**. But our loss, this war, has made us stronger! Even as we speak, our vast industrial force is returning. Billions of people, people who had lost jobs and homes, are returning in service. The rations have lessened, and our economy has risen back in a short period of time. Our time, our time is now! **

**Proud humans from across the Earth Dominion, from Home System Sol to the frontier system are joining up to do their part and to help preserve the Dominion and all proud and united humankind! Facilities in Sol, in asteroid belts and on the surfaces of moons have begun to manufacture warships of all designs, have begun to use the vast unused industry we have long ago abandoned, to prepare for war. **

**We also come to praise the heroic death and the loss of the **_**Avenger**_** and her crew, and their leader, Major General Pournel. Major General Pournel served in the Dominion Fleet for two decades and had risen through the ranks through natural leadership. It is a loss to our great society of his death. But through his death, he will be avenged! His most Royal Majesty, the Emperor, Absolute Monarch of the Dominion, spoke greatly of the fallen Major General with respect: **

"_**The death of Major General Pournel was a great loss. To his late father, to who was a friend of mine as a child when my father ruled over the Dominion, I was his only friend, and his greatest supporter. His death will be avenged, but we must always remember that his death resulted in the complete destruction of the Kobolian Battlestar Nova-class, a warship that dared stand against us, the pride of the Kobolian Navy, their greatest ship, their heart and soul and sword. The Battlestar is gone, that ship has been eliminated and is nothing more than a shadow.**_

"_**Through his death, through his actions of which I permitted which includes the use of nuclear devices for planetary bombardment, we have hurt the Kobolian's. Let it never be forgotten the losses we have suffered, and the deaths that existed. The Twelve Colonies have been crippled, but not defeated. Even as we speak, as we prepare, they prepare and rebuild for blood for blood. This war will cost much, but we will prevail for it is the Manifest Destiny of the Dominion! Through Blood and Toil, through evolution and change, we have survived all that dared stand against us. The Kobolian's follow an archaic and backwards religion and society, and cannot stand against the One Lord, our unified and peaceful society. They have failed to understand us! **_

"_**Even as I speak, our warships have been refitted and rearmed. **_

"_**Even as I speak, our production efforts have tripled. **_

"_**Even as I speak, all of our Sovereign-Battleships have been launched and now joined their towering sister. A hundred ships shall be built within years, and a thousand within a decade, of this, I promise! We will sweep aside the Kobolian's, and we shall unite them under our union, banish their corrupt ways and, for the final time, unite ALL of humanity under a single union!**_

"_**To symbolize our return to power, to symbolize our return from the darkness and into the bright light, a new beacon swims through space. I declare the beginning of a New Era, of a New Age. **_

"_**The Ark Royal will lead us to glory!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Battlestar Galactica: 2003**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy the revised edition.**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Just a Crazy Man: Thank You!**

**Blacksword Zero: And here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**ShadowCub: Heh. Funny. **

**Colin: And here's the update!**

**Grayangle: Enjoy.**

**Middrean06: I hope you like it.**

**Cklammer: Thank you. And NOW its completed. **

**.**

**.**

**If you have any questions or suggestions or ideas, tell me on my Forum.**

**.**

**For images, go to DeviantART, search up Lord-Lucifer1, click on Browse Gallery and then go to the Dominion Navy Folder.**

**.**

**.**

**Until far into the future, I won't be writing any more Dominion stories. The next one up, though, is a revised and brutal (for the Colonies…) Dominion-Kobolian War. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eight weeks after the Holocaust…**

**.**

**.**

The Holocaust, as some had come to call it, had completely and utterly devastated the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Of the eighty six Battlestars, not including their support cruisers and vast fighter squadrons, only a handful remained undamaged, with eighteen barely able to patrol the vast distances of their home star system. The shattered remains of space junk from what used to be Battlestars and Gunstars and fighters littered the orbits of every planet, and hundreds of bodies in various states of agony and shock floated amongst them. The sheer amount of dead lost in space numbered more than that of the Cylon War.

Planetside, it was worse.

The Earthican use of nuclear weapons and explosive firebombs had torn the ecosystems of many worlds into pieces. Major cities from Picon to Caprica had been eradicated to smoldering and twisted giants of steel. On every single Colonial world, nuclear winter reigned supreme as the skies were darkened by ash. On Aerilon, the 'food basket' of the colonies, fires raged for miles as valuable flood was burned into ashes. Aerilon had supplied food t three different colonies on its own, and had only just recovered from the loss of the Cylons years ago during the Revolt. Billions of people across the Star system who depended on Aerilon food died from either radiation poisoning or starvation.

Many more died from severe injuries.

From Colonial One, floating above Caprica, President Adar buried his face in his hands, crying for that entire he had done. By the Gods, he thought painfully as the private vessel passed the torn Flight Pods of a Mercury-class Battlestar. _Atlantis _was its name, the name of the Battlestar that the Flight Pod belonged too. Oh Gods, he begged, oh please let this be the end! He had done so wrong, wrong in listening to Nagala!

By the Gods….

Why?

Why did he listen to her?

**.**

**.**

"_You shouldn't worry Mr. President. The Earthican's are going to be caught completely off guard, I can guarantee it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Quite positive," she said. _

_Adar frowned from behind his desk. "How many ships are you going to need?"_

"_At least half the Battlestar fleet," she said crisply, hands crossed behind her back. Unlike the majority of the senior officers in the Colonial Navy, Nagala wore a black uniform, a variant that had been used during the Cylon War. "Including," she added, almost as an afterthought, "eighty seven Gunstars, a refueling fleet and a number of Tyllium Miners as well, to supply our vessels enroute."_

_Adar gaped at him: "That's __**all**__?"_

_Nagala nodded. "Nothing else," she said. _

_The President slumped in his seat and sighed. By the Gods… that would leave a skeleton force in the Twelve Colonies, and he wasn't sure how he was going to get that by the Council without having to use up some of the favors they owed him. And he didn't __**want **__to use any of those favors yet. Adar hesitated. "What about the report of the Earthican's using beam weaponry and plasma? The Council of Ares have all told me that if the Earthican's do possess that sort of weaponry, then our Battlestars won't stand a chance against them, much less our Gunstars you know."_

_Nagala frowned. _

"_From the images and videos our Stealthstars took, they seem to have only a handful of warships with those types of weapons. From what I've been told with the talks between the Colonies and their Dominion, the Earthican's suffered a disastrous war almost a century or two ago, and the military that they keep is a shadow of what it used to be, and only as a police force if that."_

_She paused and went on: "Sir, I also regret to report that the majority of our Gemonese within the Fleet are crying for war against Earth. And to tell you the truth, your Excellency, I want to fight too. The Earthican's have clearly lost the path that we all embrace. Gods, sir, they don't believe in them!"_

_Adar nodded._

"_I know that, Admiral. I detest the Thirteenth colony for that too, but after the Cylon War, I don't want to bring any harm to the people. There are still so many scars on our society from that disaster." He sighed. "What about retaliation from the Colony? Certainly with the amount of colonies the Thirteenth has, they can mount an assault against us if your assimilation of the Colony doesn't work."_

_Nagala narrowed her eyes. "Mr. President, I can assure you Earth's Dominion won't be capable of launching any assault against us when I'm through with them. They have only one or two true Capital Warships, and they are in no status to build any form of warships to supplement their own fleet. No, when I'm through with them with the Thunderbolt of Zeus himself, the Thirteenth will be united, whether it wants to or not, with the Twelve Colonies. Of that sir, I assure you."_

_Adar nodded-he had him riled up! But he had to be cautious, and careful. "Alright, alright. I'll get a meeting with the Council; they'll say what they'll think as well. If the majority of them agree with your view and whatever battle plan that you have, then I'll give you command of any number of BS-G's that you feel you need to unify the Colonies."_

_The Admiral saluted and swiveled on he r heels. _

_He smiled grimly._

_Gods help them all._

**.**

**.**

Now…

Now they were all suffering for his mistake. He chuckled darkly as he thought about what this was going to do for his re-election. From what little communication that was being exchanged back and forth, relayed by re-commissioned Prowler-class Gunships (antique models from the Theed Fleet Graveyard,) people were baying for his blood, and for revenge for everything that had happened. Sadly enough, he couldn't blame them. But then, Nagala had assured him the Earthican's weren't capable of attacking them, that within days, the Dominion of the Thirteenth Colony would be part of the Twelve Colonies! But she lied, and she underestimated the Lost Tribe.

Their beams weapons had been more destructive than thought, and their nukes… Oh Gods, their nukes were monsters. He'd been lucky to have been on his private vessel when the attack started. They'd jumped beyond the solar system, and waited it out while the attack raged across every planet. It was a coward's way to live, but he was President of the Twelve Colonies and he had a duty, if he kept that duty which he doubted, to stay alive to lead the people after this.

One of his aides stemmed into his room. "Mr. President?"

"Yes Nicholas, what is it?" He sighed.

"There is a Battlestar incoming and requesting to speak with you."

He frowned. "Who?"

"Admiral Nagala."

**.**

**.**

_**Weaving through the clumped up fields of Debris from the shattered and melted remains of Battlestars and Gunstars, Gunships and Fighters, the sleek alien fighter nimbly flew around and above. Its pulsing red eye scanned everything it moved around, looking for anything that could be useful. Its orders were simple, after it had been routed to this location in order to discover why several hundred agents had suddenly been Reborn. It had not expected to fight what it did.**_

_**Shattered homes.**_

_**Burning worlds.**_

_**Obscured skies.**_

_**Debris-filled orbits.**_

_**Plans had changed, and the fighter was an instrument in the Greater Design. **_

_**~PRIORITY CHANGE…~**_

_**~ACCEPT PRIORITY CHANGE...~**_

_**ACCEPTED…**_

_**~REGROUP WITH SCAVANGE TEAM TWELVE…~**_

_**ACTIVATING FTL DRIVE…**_

_**TRANSITION COMPLETED… REGROUPING…**_

_**Scanning…. Scanning… Scanning…**_

_**ALERT! UNKNOWN POWER SOURCE, RECOVERY TOP PRIORITY!**_

_**The deadly fighter, accompanied by a dozen other of the same types and three that were far larger and bulkier, talking its graceful curves and inhuman design, surrounded the torn piece of weaponry. Plasma based energy… advanced cooling system beyond what its makers were capable of… somewhat salvageable… oh yes, this was a key. One of the bulky spacecraft grabbed the cannon, and vanished in a pulse blinding flash of light. The rest of the spacecraft spread out, searching for more. **_

_**They had to be careful of course.**_

_**The meat bags were used to less advanced models, having not seen what their children had created in the decades since the Awakening. Evolution had taken its course, unnatural and natural. Weaker and less advanced models had been eliminated and replaced; the newer models had taken their place. The Plan was to happen here, the same circle of life and death…**_

_**But things changed.**_

_**A new variable had been introduced.**_

_**But the path would continue.**_

_**It had to.**_

_**It would.**_

**.**

**.**

"YOU BITCH!"

Nagala stood before him, arms crossed behind her back with a distant but emotionless look on her face and in her eyes. Adar paced in front of her, in his office with a look of fury and anger in his face. "You assured me none of this would happen, that with your plan, we wouldn't have to worry about this!"

"Mr. President…"

"Don't 'Mr. President' me!" He shouted, slamming his fist on his desk. "By the Gods, do you see what a complete disaster your frakking plan is? We're done for; the Colonies can't recover from this!"

"Not economically, not yet anyway," the Admiral said quietly.

"What?"

Nagala took a deep breath.

"Sir, do you know what Project: Exodus is?"

Adar frowned. "No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

She smiled. "Everything."

She loosened a bit, but she kept that cold and predatory smile on her face. "Project: Exodus was a failsafe in case my operation failed, which it did. I was unable to bring the full force of my fleet as many of my ships suffered failures with the new systems hastily installed on them, and I took the operation without full force. It took time, and the Project is still not completed, but we've made dramatic headways."

"What do you mean?"

"The Colonial Military has been keeping a lot from you, President Adar. The _Nova _was a prototype for the more completed version. It took time, and this was before First Contact with our Lost Tribe, but we refitted virtually all of our old Olympus-class Space Stations to serve as mobile Shipyards and refit facilities. They're all capable of FTL-travel, and carry eight squadrons o Vipers and Raptors. They've been building many ships since their completion, and one of their result, rather two, are the _Hyperion _and _Apollo_. They're _Nova_-class Battlestars Mr. President. They're more complete than the _Nova _itself, and carry more weapons. We have two dozen Battlestar Groups recently finished that the Earthican's didn't know about, and many more military bases."

Adar was lost for words.

"I've sent all Gunstars and Battlestars to search for any useful technology from any of the few ships that the ships here managed to take out," she said, taking his speechlessness for something good. "So far, we've managed to recover the hulls of a few ships and I've sent them to what defense and manufacturing companies that still exist. Hopefully we'll be able to replicate their armor and adapt them to our ships. I've also re-commissioned every ships in the Fleet Junkyard, and modified a number of civilian cargo ships and-"

"What gives you the right?"

She blanched. "Excuse me?"

"The people have suffered enough. And you want to launch another attack on Earth. Oh don't give me that look; I know what you're implying. No, no more Nagala. We're going to sue for peace, and see if they can forgive us." He walked behind his desk, his back facing her as he looked at the floor.

He sighed. "Admiral Nagala…"

_**BANG!**_

**.**

**.**

**Armistice Station**

**.**

**.**

Packing his thanks into the leather suitcase, Colonel Wakefield picked up a picture of his wife and his son, Boxey. He smiled at the smiling little boy, and felt pained that his wife had died a few days after the picture had been taken. Gods… she had survived in space for several days when her transport engine's failed, only to die of a heart attack. She was young too, and healthy.

She didn't deserve to die.

But she had.

What was he going to do about it?

'_Come home and see my son, and take care of him the way she would have wanted me to,_' he thought somberly. He packed the picture into his case and began to collect all of the files he had. It had been year since anyone had seen any of the frakking Cylons, but they still kept on sending him here. No one had seen a Cylon in so long, they'd become nothing more than something to scare children. He paused as he held up a piece of paper with words **CYLON SPECIFICATIONS: CYLON CENTURION MODEL 0005**.

Gods...

Wakefield had been an un-amusing man, a man more concerned with getting this petty mission over with then actually doing his duty. He was officially retired, wanting to spend more time with his son back on Caprica. Yet being the only person in the military still willing to actually board Armistice Station these days, since no one else came to the station except to keep it shining. But today, today was his retirement from the Fleet. He had been isolated in the station, not knowing what was going on in the Colonies. Dear Gods, he wondered what he missed.

He glanced around.

Nope… he wasn't going to miss the place.

The facility was an ugly thing, a large box atop a control spire, wilted gold solar panels hanging off the sides like sad wings. Armistice had been built in the first days of peace following the end of the war, when resources were scarce and everything beyond just surviving to the next day was considered a luxury by some citizens. She was designed to be the icon of Colonial engineering, something that the higher up brass could show off to the Cylon delegation that was suppose to meet with them every year.

A delegation that never came.

Since the war ended no one had heard anything from the Cylons, they had disappeared into the void of space like a speck of dust in the wind. As he put the papers into a folder, he didn't realize the bright flash of light burst above the station, or the single space craft leave the massive star-shaped ship. Even as he dumped all the papers into his suitcase to bring to the next ambassador, the broken sensors onboard the station never picked up the four hulking machines or the man standing between them as they boarded. The internal sensors didn't pick them up though the cameras did.

_Boom…_

_Boom…_

_Boom…_

_Boom…_

_Boom…_

_Boom…_

_Boom…_

_Boom…_

The man froze as he heard the station quiver, and saw the humanoid shadows before he saw the actual thing. He dropped his suitcase, eyes wide in terror as he fell on his seat, and stared into the four pulsing red eyes. His mind raced to the images of the Centurion, to the schematics and everything he learned and saw on the war. By the Gods… these couldn't be those frakker toasters!

Could it?

A man walked up to him from behind the machines.

He leaned and smiled somberly.

"My name is Brother Cavil. And I'm here to offer you a deal."


End file.
